Board games combining chance and skill are well-known and numerous. Many involve the use of dice and/or cards to move tokens from a start to a finish point on a board through a series of adjacent spaces, which may be peripherally positioned about the edges of the board or otherwise arranged on the game board. Examples of such prior art board games include those described and illustrated in Canadian Pat. No. 1,044,268 issued Dec. 12, 1978 of Magiera and Canadian Pat. No. 1,164,205 issued Mar. 27, 1984 of Sisak. Neither of these prior patents remotely contemplates the apparatus of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a game of chance, skill, education and creation which will provide fun as well as challenge for players of all ages. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a basic game format which may be readily modified for different themes or to provide an entirely new game(s).